The People (Artemis Fowl)
The People '''are beings, usually shorter than a human, who possess magic properties in the Artemis Fowl series. The average height of a fairy is exactly 1 metre, one centimetre. All the fairies have retreated below the Earth to escape the destructiveness of the human race. Their underground civilization is centered around the capital city of Haven. Fairies live a life according to the Book of the People. There are 8 recognized families of fairies- Elves, Dwarves, Pixies, Gnomes, Gremlins, Goblins, Sprites and Demons. However, the centaurs have been mentioned several times, as with trolls, and the centaurs' cousins, the unicorns, were killed off, yet they are not recognised. '''History' In the fictional setting of the story, fairies and their other magical cousins used to live above ground but when the human race evolved, the fairies were forced to move into more secluded places then, finally, underground. Fairies are peace loving and were not eager to go to war against the 'Mud Men'(Humans) The LEPrecons have many entrances to the Lower Elements. They cannot enter human homes without permission or they will be overcome with a wave of nausea (This was undone by the warlock N°1 sometime between The Lost Colony and The Time Paradox). Society' The fairies are a very advanced set of races with a recorded history and society far older than human history, and thanks to the technological head-start, The Lower Elements are equipped with extremely sophisticated technology, vastly superior to that of the human race. The Lower Elements are referred to as having artificial sunlight. Despite the luxuries they have available to them in The Lower Elements, including natural hot water ( due to proximity to the Earth's core), sophisticated means of transportation and of course, impressive technology, the fairies' lives seem to revolve around the surface of the Earth and human society. The only films fairy characters in the series are portrayed as watching are either made by humans or about humans, including "a human Western" which Grub Kelp views in The Opal Deception and a cinema movie about the fairies epic battle with the humans in The Lost Colony. At another point in The Opal Deception, Mulch Diggums remarks that fairies are "obsessed with Mud Men". The Lower Elements are protected by a police force called the LEP (Lower Elements Police) which also seems to serve as a military as Briar Cudgeon and Opal Koboi plan to take over The Lower Elements by seizing control of the LEP in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Arctic_Incident The Arctic Incident]. Reconnaissance officers are an important body in the LEP and are referred to as LEPrecons, a play on the word [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun leprechaun]. The reconnaissance officers in the LEP are particularly fond of flying above ground on "recon" missions, especially the heroine of the series, Holly Short and her superior, the late Julius Root. Root at one point humorously reminds Holly that "there is life below ground you know." Holly is contemptuous of The Lower Elements, referring to them as a "technologically advanced cave" and believing that the fairies deserve to live above ground. Government' The Lower Elements are a democratic republic with a governing body called The Council. The head of The Council is referred to as The Chairman and is effectively the ruler of The Lower Elements. A few characters are mentioned in Book 1 that seem to be on the Council: Vinyáya, Cahartez and Lope. In the first book of the series, the power-hungry Briar Cudgeon is obsessed with ascending to The Council. When his plans are thwarted and he is found to be corrupt and thus demoted, he is left consumed with hatred and determined to get revenge. He plots a coup with the villainous Opal Koboi and later says to Foaly that if it weren't for him, Root, Holly and Artemis he would be Chairman, referring to himself as having been "The Council's golden boy." Fairy society was once presided over by a monarchy, the first ruler of which was the Elfin King, Frond. Lily Frond, the beautiful Elf who represents the LEP is descended from Frond. Opal Koboi is obsessed with becoming dictator of The Lower Elements and eventually the entire planet, desiring power not held "since the days of the monarchy." The Council is also mentioned in the second Artemis Fowl book, when one of the Council members was helping to keep back the B'wa Kell while the other Council members were being protected. Lower Elements Police' The Lower Elements Police (LEP) is a fictional law enforcement organization of the fairy People, who live in the Lower Elements (underground) in the Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer. The LEP is made up of several different units, as with all police forces. Overall, their job is to maintain order and to prevent humans from getting word of their existence. They are also the closest thing the fairy People have to a dedicated military. Ranks The ranks are in this order: Recruit, Private, Corporal, Lieutenant, Vice Captain, Captain, Major, Commander. There are three regional commanders and an eight-member Council which is in charge of the entire LEP. LEPrecon The Lower Elements Police reconnaissance squad, better known as LEPrecon, is the celebrated stealth reconnaissance division of the Lower Elements Police (LEP). In the underground world of the fairies, most reconnaissance entails tracking down fairies who wander where they shouldn't, particularly away from the secret fairy civilization of The Lower Elements and onto the surface of the Earth. The Reconnaissance and Retrieval Squads are the elite, 'SpecOps' division of the LEP. Members of the squad are also called LEPrecons, or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun leprechauns], the name of which is a pun, and in the context of the books, this is where the term originated. LEPretrieval The Lower Elements Police retrieval team is better known as Retrieval. Retrieval's most elite unit is LEPretrieval One, led by decorated fairy, Commander Trouble Kelp, who appeared in book one as a Captain. It is said that every young fairy's dream is to join LEPretrieval One and don the stealth black jumpsuit. Highly trained as they were, the fairies were easily "removed" by Butler on their first encounter. Retrieval has made many appearances throughout the series. Their job is to use information from LEPrecon, perform mind wipes to humans who may have seen a fairy, retrieve rogue fairies, retrieve/destroy trolls who have made their way to the surface and other various tasks. LEPtraffic The Lower Elements Police traffic team, better known as LEPtraffic, is the traffic-policing division of the LEP. They patrol the streets and overlook road construction. Traffic police are often referred to as "Wheelies" and are known to use magna-bikes and cruisers for transport. They wear a computerized suit which can display all common traffic signs as well as eight lines of text comparable to a walking traffic road sign. The suit is also coded to the wearer's voice ensuring that should the wearer ask a driver to do something, it would also be displayed as text across the wearer's chest. Every corporal who has signed up to the Lower Elements Police Academy must serve a period of time in LEPtraffic before being allowed to enter a specialized department, such as LEPrecon. LEPmarine The LEPmarine is a section of LEP that patrols the Atlantic Ocean, cleaning up after people and protecting endangered species. Holly Short's mother, Coral Short, had been a doctor with LEPmarine until being fatally injured when a tanker her group was shadowing accidentally doused their submarine with radioactive waste. Telekinetic Division Mentioned once in the first book, the Telekinetic Division was called to fix the wall of the restaurant that a Troll, which Captain Holly Short fought with, severely damaged.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]] Apparently the Division consists of fairies who are trained in more advanced magic (i.e. telekinesis, mind wiping) than the average LEP officer. They seem to be used mainly in quick repairs and construction.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]] Internal Affairs Internal Affairs is a section of the LEP that deals with rogue LEP operatives. It is mentioned in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Opal_Deception The Opal Deception] (Book 4) when it is believed that Holly Short is responsible for the murder of Julius Root. Ark Sool commanded this before getting promoted to LEPrecon Commander in Opal Deception after Root's death. Kraken Watch The Kraken watch are a small but dedicated section of LEP, although not many krakens exist in the world. Holly Short is assigned to it at the start of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Time_Paradox The Time Paradox] (book 6), as a typical "First day back on the job" assignment. Section Eight Section Eight is a covert intelligence-gathering division of the Lower Elements Police, similar to the CIA or MI6. Its foremost purpose is intelligence on the location, rehabilitation, and general welfare of all demons that materialize from Limbo. It is presumably named for the fact that Demons are "the eighth family of the fairy People". The LEP Section Eight is introduced in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Lost_Colony Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony]. Wing Commander Vinyáya is the Council's chairwoman to Section Eight, and its technical director position has just been filled by the centaur Foaly. Holly Short is recruited into the organization as a Captain after leaving her own small private investigation firm. Vinyáya reveals the Section's original founder to be the late Council Chairman Nan Burdeh, who bequeathed her enormous fortune to Section Eight, allowing the organisation to purchase state of the art equipment and offer "excellent overtime and medical insurance". The expression appears in the first book, but only in the US military sense of the term Section 8, meaning crazy, as Holly says she's gone "Section 8" risking her life for a human fighting a troll. Races of Fairies and the eight families The Eight Families In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl_and_the_Lost_Colony Artemis Fowl and the Lost Colony], it is said that 10,000 years ago, there were eight families (or species) of fairies. It is possible that Centaurs and Trolls used to live not underground but above ground, and were recruited by the fairies for the war against the mud people (Humans). This would explain the links between many animals these two species have, and would explain why they don't have magic. Centaurs are also cousins of unicorns, so they couldn't be in the fairy family without the unicorns. The fairies, however, are mostly humanoid. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elf Elves] Elves are similar in appearance to humans, but are around 1 metre tall. They have pointy ears and brown skin, and it is mentioned in the story that one theory of their evolution is that they evolved from the pterosaurs, which may explain their apparent love of flying. Elves have the gift of tongues, which allows them to speak any language. Elves have several types of magic. They can heal themselves and others, can shield themselves (which makes them appear invisible by vibrating at high speeds so the human eye cannot see them), can create positive magical vibes, and they have the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesmer_(Artemis_Fowl) mesmer]. It is also hinted in the first book that some Fairies have the power of telekinesis, but this may only be the case for warlocks. Captain Holly Short, the late Commander Julius Root, current Commander Trouble Kelp and his brother, Corporal Grub Kelp, are all elves. Elves are the first of the eight families of fairy People. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarf_(mythology) Dwarves] Dwarves look like small humans, but are less proportional than elves. Dwarves have many abilities. They can unhinge their jaws to chew through earth extremely quickly. When digging they shovel the dirt into their mouth, digest it to remove any useful minerals, then (sometimes for self-defence or as a weapon) excrete the remenance. Their spit glows in the dark and hardens once it leaves their mouths. Dwarf spittle is also a sedative, as seen in the fifth book. Their hair can be used as keys because rigor mortis sets in once they pluck it off. When the hair is still attached to the dwarf, they can be used to detect vibrations. Since dwarves can drink water by absorbing it through their pores, if they go long enough without drinking, their pores create a vacuum effect, allowing them to stick to walls. Dwarves can also flatulate with colossal power (enough to knock out trolls). Their flatulence also is a by-product of a gas used for deep sea divers to prevent 'the bends'. They also have the gift of tongues. Dwarves are extremely sensitive to sunlight, and can burn after three minutes in the sun. They also hate fire and ice. Dwarves despise goblins as a general rule, and often erupt in turf wars against them. Another ability was shown in book six, where Diggums touched his beard to a deep cut on his head, which resulted in the wound "sewing" itself together with only a scar left in its place. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goblin Goblins] Goblins are reptilian fairies, often described as upright, raptor like creatures (minus the claws and feathers). They are quite stupid as they have small brains, but they can still talk and (to a certain extent) work machinery like lasers and sometimes even computers. They have the ability to create fireballs in their hands, or shoot them through their nostrils (sometimes by inhaling fireballs created in their own hands). Groups of goblins are involved in an ongoing turf war with groups of dwarves. They make their clothing from their own shed skin. In Book 3, Holly describes goblins as "Evolution's little joke", with the reasoning, "pick the dumbest creatures on the planet, and give them the ability to conjure fire". Notable goblins include General Scalene who was killed along with Julius Root in book 4, also a general in the goblin revolution and public enemy No.2 (after Opal Koboi). Also there are Generals Sputa and Phlebum, leaders of the triad, and captain (now lieutenant after killing D'Nall and Aymon) Nyle, a young, cocky goblin captain also enlisted in the goblin revolution. Another notable goblin is Lieutenant Poll. He was the leader of the goblin hit squad who nearly killed Root and Butler in book 2. After straying too close to an avalanche to inspect the "bodies" of Butler and Root, a one-ton pane of ice put "some big hole in Lieutenant Poll. I could see right through 'im. An' I don't mean that like he was a bad liar." in the words of Aymon. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnome Gnomes] Gnomes are seen and mentioned in every book, but we are not told very much about their race in general. They are about 2 feet tall. We know that some of them are professional wrestlers (fairy wrestling is done in zero gravity chambers). Gnomes have been described as slightly stupid and very argumentative, and that they have massive backsides. It is not mentioned on whether or not Gnomes are a family of the fairies. There is more or less one notable gnome mentioned in the Artemis Fowl Series (Ark Sool) as the successor to Julius Root. Jerbal Argon is also a gnome. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pixie Pixies] Pixies like to play tricks like stealing horses at night and bringing them back in the morning with their manes tangled. Pixies appear more child-like and grow the same height as flower fairies (they have wings). These fairies are regarded as 'walking therapy' by other fairies, due to their innocent faces and usually sunny exuberance. Pixies have the gift mesmer and the gift of tongues. They have large brains, fragile skulls, small lungs, and short legs. Many pixies are extremely cheeky; However,their large skulls and brain makes them susceptible to carry diseases. Doodah Day, Opal Koboi and the Brill Brothers are members of this family. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sprite_(creature) Sprites] Sprites are very much like elves, but they have wings and green skin. Most of them are flirts, who believe that they are 'God's gift to women'. Their favorite past-time is flying and some have been recorded to try and fly to the moon, but it is doubtful that they succeeded. They have limited healing abilities, in book 2 it was said "Sprites can magic away a wart, but gaping wounds are beyond them.". They also possess the gift of tongues. Sprites have the fastest reflexes of any type of fairy, as mentioned in book 2 "Even if Foaly had the reaction of a sprite, there was no way that he could draw up all of his hooves before the plasma shock blasted him right out of his specially modified swivel chair". There is a type of sprite called the water sprite which has batlike wings. A notable sprite is Chix Verbil, who was present in the Fowl Manor siege, was injured by the goblins in book 2, and also allowed Mulch access to his starter chip in book 4. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon Demons] Seen in the fifth, sixth, and seventh books in the series, The Lost Colony, The Time Paradox, and The Atlantis Complex respectively. They are born as small, elf-like creatures (imps) with grey skin, stubby tails, posing no harm, and some warlocks have reddish runes on their heads and bodies. These warlocks never transform into demons and remain in their imp form their entire lives. Warlocks also have the strongest magic of all fairies. Other imps, when they achieve a certain level of bloodlust, they transform through a cocoon process called warping into large beasts (demons) with horns, pointed ears, tough plates on their skin, and extreme physical strength. The warping is the end of any magic a demon may or may not have possessed. As of the great battle between the humans and fairies, they have resided on a moon-rock island floating in a space in which time doesn't exist. The pack leader is/was, and has/had been for a long time, Leon Abbot, who controlled the pack's council through magic he acquired in the time tunnel between Earth and their island of Hybras. Demons are the eighth of the fairy families. Notable demons are Leon Abbot (who sabotaged the warlocks' time spell, absorbing Qweffor in the process) Bludwin, whose energy was sufficient enough to taint the time spell, and Gristle. Notable warlocks are N01, Qwan and Qweffor. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaur Centaurs] Half horse and half human creatures with horns on their heads and hair covering their bodies. Centaurs don't possess any magic, but are the second largest and possibly the smartest of all fairies. Centaurs have the gift of tongues and they can hit hard with their hind legs. They are not very social, as Foaly mentioned, and are regarded as vain and paranoid computer geeks. They are not very aggressive physically. Centaurs are known to be the cousins of the now-extinct Unicorns, which were killed by humans. The most famed centaur in the series is Foaly and other centaurs include Caballine, Foaly's wife. Non-Magical Creatures in the Lower Elements [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll Trolls] Trolls are the least intelligent of the non-magical creatures. Most of their decisions are based on their instincts. They are quick for their size and have large serrated tusks which produce a narcotic venom which renders the prey mindlessly—and defenselessly—happy. If they can, their preferred kill tactic is to slip their claws under the rib cage and pop the heart out before the muscles have time to tense up, rendering the meat mostly unharmed and tender. They have an extreme aversion to light, noise, and water. The largest pack of trolls were seen in the Eleven Wonders of the World Exhibit in a run-down part of Haven. Very few people have ever managed to single-handedly down a troll. Holly Short once did it with her helmet's eight-hundred-watt high beams, the shock of the light rendering the troll unconscious. Domovoi Butler did it with his combat training, and a mix of medieval and modern weaponry. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kraken Kraken] A large, barnacle-like aquatic creature, up to 3 miles long, appearing in Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox, of which only seven specimens remain. They are often mistaken for islands, like the Kraken of myth, however they lack tentacles and are docile. Kraken shed their shell usually only once in their lifetime, but when they do, under the shell is a huge amount of methane which is set ablaze, creating an explosion, and propelling the shell off. Although it is thought that Kraken shed their shells only once during their lives, one, known as 'Shelly' by the Kraken Watch and the oldest of the seven specimens still alive, blasts its shell off a second time while Holly is checking a red-lining sensor on it. Technology Bio-bomb A high-tech, fairy-manufactured guided missile, also known as a "bio-bomb" or a "blue-rinse" because of its blue colour. Once detonated, it employs the radioactive energy source Solinium 2 (an element not yet discovered by humans), destroying all living tissue in the area while leaving landscape and buildings untouched. It was used on Fowl Manor in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl_(novel) Artemis Fowl],[1] and, later, in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Opal_Deception Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception], Opal Koboi manufactures a larger missile-guided bio-bomb and a compact bio-bomb with a plasma screen that can only be blocked by the rigid polymer of a LEP helmet.[2] Book of the People The Book of '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy_(Artemis_Fowl) '''the People] is the Fairy bible, known by the fairies themselves simply as the Book. It is written in Gnommish, the fairy language. As it contains the history of the People and their life teachings, Artemis Fowl manages to secure a copy from an alcoholic fairy in Ho Chi Minh City and use it to kidnap Holly Short, and to decode Gnommish. The first few lines are included in the first book. Some of the first lines are: The Booke of the People. Being instructions to our magicks and life rules. Carry me always, carry me well. I am thy teacher of herb and spell. I am thy link to power arcane. Forget me and thy magick shall wane. Ten times ten commandments there be. They will answer every mystery. Cures, curses, alchemy. These secrets shall be thine, through me. But, Fairy, remember this above all. I am not for those in mud that crawl. And forever doomed shall be the one Who betrays my secrets one by one. It also states the proper Ritual in which one buries an acorn to regain his or her powers. Apart from Artemis and his bodyguard, no humans are said to have seen the Book. If a human touches the Book without the fairy's permission it will combust. Originally, the book was printed in spirals, which is how ancient fairy texts were read. However, reading in circles gave faries migraines, so normally printed version have been made (ordinary gnommish), this is in the typical western version of reading, left-to-right, top-to-bottom. Buzz baton A fairy weapon, primarily used by the LEP to incapacitate any foes they may face.[3] They are designed as bludgeoning weapons, and once powered, they will send a 1000 volt shock (10,000 volts in Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex when used by Turnball) into the target- presumably enough to incapacitate a fairy, but insufficient when used against a human. An LEPretrieval squad attempted to use them against Butler in the Fowl Manor siege[4], to no avail. Camfoil A thin sheet of foil that is wrapped around the body to imitate invisibility and to blend in with the surrounding environment. The foil is dotted with a series of micro-cameras, which enable the sheet to make an image of the wearer's background. Unfortunately, the entire surface uses circuits, which means that the invisibility can fail in rain or if the sheet is flattened by an object. In Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony, Eoin Colfer, however, states that the cam-foils are made of fairy-made diamonds that reflect light regardless of the direction and angle of viewing. Crushing the beads causes the sheet to fail. DNA cannons A specialized cannon designed to incapacitate any creature whose DNA is coded into the cannon with a laser. Most notably, the Koboi Laboratories is protected with DNA stun cannons.[6] Iris-cam A tiny LEP-issue camera within a contact lens; once attached to the user's eye, it is virtually invisible. However, to lower visibility, fairies tend to use one that matches their eye color. In The Eternity Code, Artemis uses a hazel-colored lens, causing Jon Spiro to realize that something is "wrong with his eyes." It is used as a remote camera, but also has several filters, including thermal and x-ray. It should be noted that whenever one changes filters, a small shock passes through the iris-cam, which may cause discomfort[7]. The invention of the iris cam won Foaly a school science project, Opal Koboi being runner up with her wing designs. LEP Helmet Part of the official LEP uniform, the LEP Helmet was developed by Foaly. The helmet includes a motion-sensor filter which flags moving objects "with an orange corona". The casing of the LEP helmet is made of impregnable polymer. An LEP helmet contains a visor, a camera, two 400-watt lamps, and a pollution mask, as well as a microphone, and loudspeaker. All LEP helmets have a self-destruct system which can be activated remotely. When activated, the self-destruct system releases acid, which dissolves the helmet and anyone who was wearing it. Section Eight helmets, which are more sophisticated than normal LEP helmets, have more advanced functions, such as a visor with digital display[8], plus all of a normal LEP helmet's capabilities. Section Eight helmets are also controllable from Haven, as demonstrated by Foaly in the fifth book. [9]. Magnastrips Magnastrips power the automobiles in Haven City. LEP automobiles have the ability to push other vehicles out of the way in case of emergency[10] During the lockdown in Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code, all non-emergency vehicles lost power[11]. Medi-Pac Invented by Foaly, the medi-pac is an ice pack infused with magic healing crystals. Activated by crumpling the crystals together, it is applied to the wounded area. It is not as effective as magic, but it can be useful in a tight spot[12]. Mesmer A magical power, similar to hypnosis, that most of the fairy families are able to use, since only a small amount of magic is needed to mesmerize someone. It is even said that some humans have the power to do it. Someone who is under the mesmer has no control over their actions, and becomes entranced with the voice of the one mesmerizing. It requires direct eye contact, as well as a voice laced with suggestion; thus, the mesmer is useless against mirrored surfaces such as mirrored sunglasses or mirrored contact lenses, it is shown that a person of high intelligence can resist the mesmer, such as at the beginning of "Artemis Fowl, the Arctic Incident" when Holly was using the mesmer against Butler to command him to put down his weapon. Butler had been able to resist the mesmer although he gave in in the end. It is also notable that the Book forbids fairies from mesmerizing other fairies. It is also said that if someone resists the mesmer too much, his or her brain cells might be fried. If a someone is constantly mesmerized their pupils become increasingly ragged until they eventually go blind. Mind-wipe The mind-wipe is a technology designed to erase parts of sentient memory, usually human. Any sighting of the People by a human being is erased from the memory of any humans involved.[13] The mind-wipe has two forms; the block wipe, which obliterates the memory of a set period of time from the targeted mind, and the fine-tuned wipe, designed to remove only specific memories from the targeted mind. It was also mentioned that a mind-wipe can cause a drop in IQ. A part of the process not fully understood by the People is that human minds usually invent new memories to fill in the gaps. However, if a human (or fairy for that matter) sees something related to what was mind wiped from them, the brain recalls the lost information, eg the following: You have been mind wiped to forget that a fairy shot you with a Neutrino 3000. If you later see a Neutrino 3000, "residual memories" may be sparked, and you will start to remember what happened. Artemis Fowl II, Butler and Juliet all submitted to a fine-tune mind-wipe at the end of The Eternity Code[14], but Artemis and Butler managed to initiate a total recall through a disk containing specific knowledge to trigger recall[15]. Artemis' was an in-depth description of his escapades[16], but Butler's was merely his first name, Domovoi[17]. It is unknown whether anything was on the disk for Juliet. Mood blanket The mood blanket is a multi-sensor massage and homeopathic garment meant for centaurs, created by Foaly. This is how he meets Caballine. [18] Neutrino 2000 The latest, lightweight model of fairy handguns, with three settings: "Scorched, well done, and crisped to a cinder." The Neutrinos are nuclear powered, so they have almost unlimited ammunition. Neutrinos can only knock out people, they can't kill.[20]. The gun shoots an orange beam of heat at the target[21]. Neutrino 3000 The new version of the Neutrino 2000 that Foaly designed after the B'wa Kell rebellion. The guns are registered to only respond to one person, and every shot loosed by the Neutrino 3000 is recorded on a computer log. There are no metal parts, and, as Foaly describes, it is "powered by kinetics, the motion of your body, with a backup mini-nuke cell... The casing is virtually impregnable"[22] Omnitool A device that is capable of picklocking most human locks. Seen in Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code and Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox. Holly's mother had one, which she passed down to Holly. However, Mulch Diggums stole it during the Hamburg Incident as mentioned in the Time Paradox Pressure Elevators Powered by "gaseous columns vented from the earth's core", fairies can ride in titanium eggs or more leisurely shuttles to the surface to perform the Ritual or for other business[23]. The elevators are natural vents which allow magma streams to shoot toward the surface[24]; these irregular pressure releases are watched by the LEP technicians, and "flare-prediction teams" are accurate to about a tenth of a second[25]. Retimager A piece of fairy technology developed by Foaly that infallibly tells whether or not a person has seen a specific image before. Based on the premise that every image that a person sees leaves an infinitesimal etching on the retina that never disappears and therefore cannot be fooled by a mind-wipe, two suction cups resembling plungers are used to read the etchings on the subject's retinas. The seals on the suction cups are implanted with micro needles, which inject sedative through the subject's pores[26][27]. The Ritual The Ritual is explained in the Book (the "Fairy Bible"). It consists of picking an acorn from an ancient oak tree at a bend in a river during a full moon and planting it far from the ancient oak. When a fairy does this, his or her magic is replenished. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl:_The_Time_Paradox Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox], it is shown that magic may be replenished with the help of a warlock, demonstrated by No1. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_Fowl_(novel) Artemis Fowl], Artemis and Butler captured Holly Short while she was attempting to complete the Ritual. [28]. An extract from the Fairy Bible describing the Ritual reads, From the earth thine power flows, Given through courtesy, so thanks are owed. Pluck thou the magick seed, Where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet. And bury it far from where it was found, So return your gift into the ground Sentinel A computer system invented by Foaly that monitors all human telecommunications and reviews phone calls with fairy-related "buzzwords"[29]. Because of the sheer amount of fairy-related culture, this method was somewhat unreliable for detecting breaches of security. Shielding A shield is a form of magic which allows the user to stay invisible to most observers. Fairies shield by increasing their heart rate, causing their bodies to vibrate so quickly that they are never in one place long enough to be seen by the naked eye. Usually, when using the shield, the fairy encounters resistance from non-vibrating clothing, equipment, etc., which causes a slight shimmer in the air[30].A shielded fairy would cause any object they were sitting upon to shatter under the high vibrations. Fairies have difficulty shielding in areas with high levels of radiation, like northern Russia[31]. A shielded fairy can also be seen by if an anti-shield filter or by a high-speed camera, but requires you to look at the video frame by frame. In The Atlantis Complex, Butler and Juliet are seen using a type of sunglasses that Artemis had created which enable the wearer to see through fairy shields. Softnose laser The softnose laser is an illegal type of laser weapon with a lifetime of less than ten years. They were originally powered with solar cells, but were adapted to be powered by simple AA alkaline batteries in The Arctic Incident. The softnose fires a laser at a slower speed, penetrating the target (instead of incapacitating), causing greater damage than a normal laser[32]. The B'wa Kell goblin triad was armed with these weapons by Opal Koboi in the failed storming of Police Plaza[33]. Solinium 2 A radioactive element, still not in the human periodic table. It has a half-life of 14 seconds and is the main energy source of a bio-bomb. Solinium It is standard procedure to spray any LEP property with solinium-based tracker, as shown in The Arctic Incident. Foaly was able to find Mulch Diggums by tracking the gold he stole from the Fowl Manor Siege. Time-stop A tool used by the Fairies in the Artemis Fowl series. It stops time in a selected area using magic. Historically, time-stop fields were created by five warlocks who created a pentagram around the intended area. However, the process was mechanized by Foaly; the warlocks send their magic into lithium batteries, in which it can be stored until needed. Time-stops cut off an area entirely from the outside world; communications to the "outside world" are rendered useless, as nothing is able to penetrate the field. Once in a time-stop, it is impossible to change one's state of consciousness. If, upon entering the field, one is conscious, then it will be impossible to fall asleep, and vice-versa. However, if one's state of consciousness is artificially changed (using sleeping pills, for example), the person in question will have dropped out of the time-stopped area into the outside world. The person will later wake up after the time-stop has disappeared, while to anyone still in the time-stop, the person will have disappeared. Warlock A fairy with strong magic skills who is highly trained in the magical arts. In the past warlocks have been used to stop time and wipe minds. In modern times, since Foaly "had them do their thing into lithium batteries," Warlocks are still trained in the magical arts, but their training leans more towards the medical sides, such as emergency medicine. Most warlocks have a strong pacifist creed. Demon Warlock A demon who possesses magic that deviates itself from normal fairy magic, in the way that it may be used for time travel, and is considerably more powerful. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction